


A mystery to our liking(Another 8th year fic)

by johngirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, PWP without Porn, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johngirl/pseuds/johngirl
Summary: nothing good happens after 2 AM





	A mystery to our liking(Another 8th year fic)

"Really, Potter, you act like have you never seen one before. I starting to believe you don't even-!" Draco cut off when Harry began to speak. Hot puffs of air making his cock twitch. "Just my own really... unless you count that one time I saw Ron's. Though that was accidental. Cerdic however..." Harry trailed off as thoughts of bubbles and different hues of water filled his mind. 

If one asked the boy who lived twice how he came to be kneeling in the room of requirement in front of his ex nemis- well he would bloody lie through his teeth that he wasn't. He would also not admit he performing (or attempting to perform as Malfoy stated) a blowjob or the fact that he was enjoying it. In truth, it was a blur. One moment they were studying in the library. Malfoy helping Potter with Potions and Potter helping Malfoy with DADA. Then they fighting. And unlike in the past, this fighting led to something new. That something new was well kissing. And well from there you see it really is a mystery how they managed to get to the R.O.R. 

"And why are you complaining Malfoy? I am doing this for free." He states while giving the head a lick for good measure. Oh, he likes the taste of dick. Or maybe just Malfoy dick? "I don't care what you do or don't do Potter. Just stop being a bloody tease and suck my cock!" In the back of Draco mind, he scolded himself for losing his cool. But they had been here for an eternity and for the past ten minutes, his cock had merely bounced in front of Potter's face. Untouched! While 14 or 15-year-old self would just be happy to be in this position, the 17 years was getting greatly annoying by the passing second. "Merlin, Potter either do something or let me let finish myself off!" The blonde gruff with patients thinning. 

Harry grabbed him in response. Pushing the foreskin back he gave one last hard lick. Without breaking eye contact the raven haired boy took the head slowly into his mouth and sucked. Hard. 

At Harry closed his eye, giving himself up to his task and releasing Draco to pleasure. Harry pop his lips off Draco's dick with a resounding pop. Then gave a slow lick along the underside. " I love how you beg for me to suck you off Malfoy. " 

"Malfoys' dddon't beg. We demand." Harry simply took Draco's prick fully into a mouth and hummed at that. Earning a buck of Draco's hips.If he ever wanted Draco to beg for him again he shouldn't point it out... too much.However, he loved the sound of it. The Draco Malfoy begging him to suck him. There was no greater sound in the world, at least not to Harry. The saviour bobbed his head. Slowly at first and quickening his speed. Matching Malfoy for moaning. 

"Beg me Malfoy, beg me to let you come!" 

In need for a release " Please Harry let me come." Harry rolled Draco balls with hand. and sucking on Malfoys head in one slow hard go.  
Draco cried out with the force of his orgasm. 

At last, the ex-death eater's legs gave way and he slid down the wall, hissing as hot skin met cool stone. Gently Harry cleaned the up the mess with wand and Draco with his tongue. He really liked the taste of Malfoy dick. 

 

"Well, Draco?" Grey eyes flashed open meeting green. The question for approval hidden there. 

"I .....I," Malfoy stuttered trying to get his togue to work. "have had better." 

"You wish" and with that Harry kissed him.


End file.
